How Ghost Became An Immortal Love Spirit
Honestly, becoming an immortal love spirit was really all a confusing accident. It started with three shiny things, and ended with a goddess of love punishing him to the eternal pit, Tartarus. How? Oncilla's lab was an interesting place, full of wonderful items that would gladly murder a young boy such as Ghost. The Trash Squad of course knew that their resident necromancer was prone to accidents, and therefore installed ACME Anti-Goat Protectors in the lab, stairs, and on the mailbox. There was, of course, a catch to Anti-Goat. This being that Oncilla had to remember to turn it on every day. And, much to Oncilla's frustration, the day she forgot to do so was the day said accidents happened. The Beginning The walls were a dark grey, and tables cluttered with interesting items filled the large space. A large monitor towered on a far wall, monitoring how well the colony of fungus was rebelling against their moss overlords, how many hyper-speed pellets the robot should get a day, and occasionally beating the world's only silent parrot at chess. This monitor's job was not to ward off intruders, something it had pointed out exactly 34,567 and a half times to Oncilla in the argument after Ghost's accident. Speaking of Ghost, the boy wandered around the tables, ooohing and aaahing at the many wonderful things. Then he saw a shiny. Really, said shiny was only anti-matter that had been drenched in molten gold and then frozen solid, so it was rather invaluable, but it was still a shiny. Ghost picked it up. He saw another shiny. The other shiny was something that held much more value, and could be traded at certain shady dealers for 123,431,875 orbs of antimatter drenched in gold. It was a piece of dirt that had been colored in with a crayon then dipped in glitter. Ghost picked it up. As this point he had the thought that if his shinies combined, they could form the ultimate shiny. However, they would have to combine in something even more shiny. Perhaps the large vat of glowing liquid labeled 'LIQUIFIED HOPES AND DREAMS. DO NO USE TO FIGHT ASRIEL.' could serve for this purpose. Ghost dropped his two shinies in, and the substances reacted so strongly that the ripples of their argument over who deserved Britney more in the 'OMG So Totally TV' show were felt in other times. For example, a flaming cannonball with had been streaking over the lab hit a tree, lighting it on fire, and thus cavemen were introduced to said flame. A 90s style windbreaker that had been used to figure out why people had thought they were good ideas was boomed to 31XI and led to the downfall of the human race. And, more specifically, a small human was blasted to Ancient Greece- where he landed right in the middle of one of Aphrodite's temples. Ancient Greeks Ask Ghost For Dating Advice Robertus was having a normal day. All was well in Ancient Greece: he'd done his prayers to Zeus, sacrificed a bull to Poseidon, etc. He really had been hoping to give Aphrodite a cow then move on with a regular day. But as they were chanting the final words of the prayer, a blinding light exploded from the pedestal said sacrificed cow was laying on, follow by a sound that sounded faintly like 'Connor deserves her more'. Ghost fell upon the pedestal. Now, the Ancient Greeks, being Ancient Greeks, knew that when a well dressed boy suddenly appears in a flash of light while you're praying you've gotta bow. It's not written down in any of the unspoken laws. However, Ghost, being Ghost, knew that when you show up amongst a group of Ancient Greeks in a flash of light you must first try to understand what on Earth they're saying. Luckily, a small paper cup he'd stuffed in his pocket came to the rescue, as it was labeled 'PROTOTYPE DESUMMONER OF ITEMS. DO NOT USE'. Ghost dropped the prototype on the dead cow's face and thought of how he'd like to desummon the lack of a Babel fish. Babel fish are an animal from the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy- a creature that, when inserted inside one's ear, could translate almost every known language. Ghost dropped the fish in his ear, and after a moment the incoherent mumbles of the Greeks solidified into half-coherent mumbles. 'Aphrodite', 'god', and 'squirrel' were the only words he caught before he was swept off his pedestal and carried into a room. "O' Great Aphrodite, it is an honor to have you grace my throne room." began a tall guy in plump, violently purple robes who Ghost assumed must be either a king or a fashion designer. "However, may I ask what brings you here?" The following is an accurate recording of Ghost's train of thought. Aphrodite. Love. Violent death. Ship. "SHIP!" he announced. This notice was carried out immediately by the guards, announcing that Aphrodite had come to ship. After a long explanation on the meaning of ship and that the king should not create the Navy because that would happen in a few centuries, Ghost got a throne room to sit and wait for the poor Greeks who needed love advice. "O' Great Aphrodite, what if my parents tell me one thing but my heart another?" they would ask. "Find a different conflict that's too cliche." he would answer. The result from this was much knocking off of vital body parts, deep discussions on who Chat Noir was and why he was just like the next city over's king, and self searching quests to discover one's Hogwarts house. Meanwhile, during all this time, the real Aphrodite had been on holiday, and her son Eros had been afraid to speak up as switching genders and suddenly showing up was something his mother had done before. But Aphrodite returned. And she was mad. Ghost Impersonates His Son We'll need to clear something up first- Eros, son of Aphrodite, basically cupid, had not interfered with Ghost for a good reason. You see, Eros's mother Aphrodite wasn't the most reliable. Eros didn't know what Aphrodite would do. Her switching genders was totally something she'd do. But, when Aphrodite returned, Eros realized he'd messed up big- and volunteered to do the dirty work for her as a way to make it up to his mother. Now, Ghost had been enjoying the attention, but not the way people thought he was a female. Impersonating Aphrodite wasn't really that fun. Eros, though? THAT could be enjoyable. But Ghost didn't want to PRETEND to be Eros. He wanted to BE Eros. So he came up with an excellent plan. Ghost had set up several traps in the kingdom to catch the god of love. They worked. Eros thrashed about inside a net. Category:Fanfic Category:Ghost Category:Ship Category:Backstory Category:Crackship